


Much Ado About Halloween

by okemmelie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen, it's a dumb friendship fic !, paul and emma are dating but i guess this isn't really about them ?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 03:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Emma thinks Halloween is the best holiday. Only Ted agrees with her.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Much Ado About Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> when you don't know how to title stuff but your inspiration was much ado about nothing and you decided with yourself that you needed to post this on halloween, then uhhh.... this is what happens, i guess. enjoy!

“I’m excited for Halloween,” Emma announces. “It’s the best holiday. In fact, I can’t even think of a single day of the year that beats it.”

“Christmas.” Paul doesn’t even look up from his phone.

Charlotte nods in agreement. “I agree. Christmas is better.”

“I don’t know. I’ve always preferred Valentine’s Day.” Melissa has just gotten a girlfriend, so Ted is pretty sure Emma won’t accept her answer. And while Ted likes Melissa far more than he likes Emma, he isn’t about to interfere with that. Valentine’s Day  _ is _ a bad answer and Melissa deserves to be called out on it.

Just as he expected, Emma shakes her head. “No. Christmas is stupid and weak compared to Halloween. And Valentine’s Day? Really? Come on!”

“I agree with Emma.” Ted finally lets his opinion be known. “Halloween is the best holiday.” After all, Halloween is the only holiday that has cheap girls in cheap costumes, and Ted isn’t even going to pretend that he doesn’t enjoy the show and pizzaz of it all. Besides, nothing’s better than a revealing outfit on a drunk girl who’s there to have as much fun as he is.

Emma rolls his eyes. “Why are you the only one who agrees with me? Your opinion matters the least out of everyone here.”

He flips her off, but she does it back. God, he’s never going to grow to like Emma, is he?

During the entire month of October, both Emma and Ted desperately try to get their friends to attend the big Halloween party in Clyvesdale. Paul is the hardest to convince and Ted isn’t sure exactly how they succeed, but they do. Somehow they do.

It’s a themed party and the theme this year is  _ masquerade _ . Emma suggests they don’t show up together: That they instead meet up outside after midnight to reveal themselves to each other. Paul thinks it’s a stupid idea, but Ted is on board. Of course he is. And since it’s Emma and Ted’s idea in the first place, they end up going with it.

Ted cheats, but it’s entirely by coincidence. Sam’s out the night before the party and Charlotte calls him up, so he comes over. He sees her outfit before the fuck and he doesn’t make an effort to forget about it.

Masquerades aren’t as fun as regular Halloween parties, Ted quickly concludes. Instead of the usual cheap and sometimes slutty costumes, there’s intricate gowns and boring suits. But just as quickly as he’s disappointed, his joy is resparked.

It comes in the form of Emma. He can recognize her annoying voice and tiny figure from anywhere, and the moment he spots her, he knows what he has to do. He changes his voice and his accent to his best ability, and even attempts to change the way he stands and walks.

With a little extra charm and a lot of luck, they eventually end up on the balcony together, overlooking the party taking place below.

“So what’s your name?” Emma certainly doesn’t waste time.

It makes him smile. “Isn’t the whole point of a masquerade not to know each other’s identities?” There’s no way he’s letting her know who he is already.

She rolls her eyes. “Who cares? I’m Emma, who’re you?”

“Percy.”

They chat for a while and none of it has any real substance. He’s getting bored, but then Emma starts talking about them. Her friends. “My boyfriend isn’t coming tonight.” It takes everything in Ted not to look disappointed. “He hasn’t told any of our other friends because he’s afraid it’ll end up with Ted.”

“Who’s Ted?” Paul’s a bastard and Ted fully intends to let him know.

“Just this asshole my boyfriend’s friends with. God, you would not believe how annoying he is.”

“Yeah? Tell me about it?”

So she complains for a while: Calls him all sorts of names and even insults his moustache. He isn’t sure why, but he lets her. When she’s done, she thanks him and excuses herself. He looks out over the balcony and attempts to spot Charlotte in the crowd.

*******

Emma makes her way down the stairs and reunite with Paul. They share a kiss, then interlace their fingers and disappear into the crowd to share a Halloween night dance. It’s not often they get dressed up like this, so they’re going to make the best of it.

“How did it go?” Paul can’t help it but to ask.

“Pretty fucking well.” Emma smiles at him. “The idiot didn’t even know, I knew it was him. He just let me complain about him, then leave. But fuck, I need to tell him never to do that accent again.”


End file.
